The Spa
by Sazanne
Summary: Short personal fictonal story including myself, friend and a local town in the UK and Taylor & Robert from the cast of twilight.


**The one with…..The music, zoo and the water!**

It was Friday night and we were in the que waiting to go in to into the Spa. The excitement outside was immense. The American band 100 monkey's were playing tonight. The only reason Nikki and I were going was the chance to see a guy called Jackson, who played Jasper in twilight. It was getting dark outside as we started walking in. We went to get a drink from the bar at the back , and found a spot to stand. The best bit about the Spa been small, where ever you stood you had a good view.

' It's a bit busy isn't it?' I said to Nikki as we were both looking around.

' Yes, is a bit. ' She laughed, ' wouldn't it be good if some of the cast turned up…'

' Hell yes that would be amazing, but what would they want to come here for? I laughed back.

She shrugged as the support band came on. They were on for about half an hour, then there was a small break while they set up for the 100 monkey's, so I went for a walk around to see if I knew anyone. As I was walking looking around I walked into a guy who was stood still talking to another someone else,

'Sorry' I called as he caught me as I fell onto him and headed for the floor. I was so stupid.

' Don't worry about it, ' he was American and young by the sound of his voice, I turned and look at him now, he still had an arm round me, my heart missed a beat, even though he had a baseball cap on, and I could only make out half his face, he was beautiful. I knew his face from somewhere. He smiled at me, and as I looked towards his friend it clicked who they were.

' Are you ok? ' The friend asked me, he was English.

' Yes, I'm just a bit clumsy that's all, your…your…. not who I think you are, are you? '

They both looked at each other, and back to me.

' Who do you think we are ?' The one holding onto me asked, his face was cast into shadow, and now I felt really stupid. I had got it wrong.

' Oh don't worry, I though you were friends of Jackson from the band. Sorry to have fallen in to you .' I got myself up right and walked away from him, I turned and smiled back at them both, gutted.

When I got back to Nikki I told her what had happened, and she wanted to go find them to see for herself. The band were about to come on, so we walked quickly back to where I saw them. They had gone. Feeling a bit low we went back to stand to watch the band. During 100 monkey's people kept passing us and I kept jumping each time I saw two guys in black or blue t shirts. I began to think I had imagined the whole thing, when I felt someone tap my arm.

It was the one I'd fallen into. Nikki was watching the band still so I tried to tap her hand without him noticing. I couldn't reach.

' Hey, just came to make sure your still standing up ' He shouted in my ear, the music was loud. He was smiling when he stood back to look at me. He was still in part shadow because of his cap.

' I'm alright thanks,' I shouted back. He looked so much like Taylor , and his mate looked like Robert from Twilight, but I couldn't be sure, I lent up to shout in his ear again.

' You enjoying the show?'

'Yer, our mates a good singer, don't you think?' He replied .

I knew it! I grinned at him. Nikki still wasn't paying attention to me.

' So you are who I think you are then? ' I couldn't help myself, as I spoke I held onto his arm to reach his ear. He was taller then me.

' Yer, just don't tell everyone were trying to keep a low profile. '

I nodded and smiled at him. I turned and shouted in Nikki's ear who they were and I didn't dream it, she just stared at me, then at them. As we turned to look, Taylor was now talking to Robert who had just showed up at his side, no doubt filling him in on the fact we knew who they were. Roberts eyes looked passed Taylor and he looked at Nikki who Smiled and waved. He started laughing at her, He spoke to Taylor a bit more, they both kept looking back as us. At the end of the gig, they were about to walk away, I put my hand on Taylor's arm again, he turned to look at me.

' Your not leaving are you?' I asked, I was hoping to spend at least a few more minutes with them or at least a photo.

' No, Were going to go for a few drinks and then heading back to the hotel, you want to come with us for a drink?'

'We'd love to ' Nikki chipped in.

I looked at her, she just smiled at me very cheeky. She was up to something.

We arranged to meet to meet them at a bar nearby. Part of me didn't think they would show up, but ten minutes after we got there they appeared. To be fair, they didn't look like themselves at all, both dressed in jeans, t shirts, baseball caps and Taylor had a leather jacket on, Robert had a suit jacket on and they blended in well to everyone else, but not to us. As soon as they walked in we waved to them from upstairs of the bar. They waved back got their drinks and came up to sit with us, they sat themselves between us both. They now took their caps and jackets off.

' Right so who's who, ' Robert asked looking at us both. Of course, we'd never told them our names.

'Nikki.'

'Sarah.'

' Have you managed to stop falling over yet Sarah? ' Taylor asked me with a cheeky grin, and gave me a friendly nudge on the arm.

'Hey, it was you who got in my way…. ' I knew it wasn't true but I needed a come back, and nudged him back.

He shook his head at me, and look up at me with those brown eyes.

' I stopped you falling on the floor honey, ' He said to me.

' Fair point, thanks for that.' I grinned back.

We hadn't been in long, and they were calling for last orders. Nikki was telling Robert about the harbour, and the beach's.

'Where are you staying?' Nikki asked him,

' Somewhere back over that way,' He pointed towards the south side.

' Ah right, heading off tomorrow then?'

'No, were here for the weekend. ' He told us, my heart lifted.

' Don't fancy showing us the sites do you? Roberts got a car he can drive. ' Taylor asked us both.

We looked at each other, we'd both got this weekend off, and neither of us had really planned anything.

' Well, I suppose we could do, Road trip or something?'

Nikki said, and winked at me.

' Sounds like a plan, you wanna meet us at the hotel tomorrow, I'd pick you up….'

'… but he doesn't want to get lost….' Taylor chipped him

We all laughed, but Robert looked a bit embarrassed .

' Yer, no worries, write down the name of where your staying and we'll come down in the morning'

I said. I wanted to ask for their number but didn't want to push it.

Robert wrote the hotel address down and we arranged to be there about 9:30am the following day.

As we left the bar, we decided to walk a little way back with them so they didn't get lost. Nikki linked arms with Robert and walked in front, I linked arms with Taylor shaking it was starting to sink in who they were. We didn't walk as fast as them two.

' I've been trying to work something out since I caught you in the gig…....' Taylor said in barely more then a whisper, it seemed he didn't want to be heard. He had the cap on again so I couldn't see his eyes.

' ok…ask me anything…' I replied, slightly worried.

'Well, ok….er… how old are you…I cant figure it out ' He risked a look at me, he did look worried about asking me.

' How old do I look?' I started smiling at him.

' That's why I cant figure you out, you act 18...or 19, but then you kinda look in your 20's. It doesn't matter to me if your 17 or 30, but I'd just like to know.'

' Hmmm …I'm 26...But no, I don't act it, or feel it. ' I looked at him and he was smiling.

' Cool, never dated an older women before. '

Date! What did this mean? I pulled my thoughts together.

' I've never dated a younger man before….. What did you fancy doing tomorrow? ' I had to change the subject.

' Don't know really, any theme parks nearby? '

''Flamingo land, it's a got a zoo, and rides. And its just over an hour away. '

He seemed to like the idea, and pulled me to walk faster to catch up with Robert and Nikki. We asked them what they thought. Turned out Nikki had suggested the same thing. We were now meeting them at 9 back at the hotel in the morning.

Nikki called a taxi from their hotel to pick us up. We would book for the morning when we got our taxi.

' Can I have your number Nikki, just incase I need to ask anything….'

Robert asked her, his voice trailed off, she looked over the moon, and told him it as he typed it in his phone. I didn't know if to offer mine to Taylor, I was far to scared but then I didn't have to.

' Can I have yours, so I can text you later on?' He asked, least he was honest about it.

' Sure, ' he held out his phone for me to type my number in i took it with shaking hands. Our Taxi arrived and we started to say goodbye.

' Thanks honey . ' he lent and kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I wanted to ask if there was space to stay in his room, but no, that was pushing it. I reached up to kiss him backonn the cheek. Robert and Nikki hugged, and we got our taxi home. We were both almost silent for a few moments until the evening had caught up with us. We talked about the nights events over and over until Nikki got dropped at home, then I got dropped off. I headed straight to bed as it was passed midnight and we had an early start!

As I snuggled myself into bed, I was grinning away to myself, and I saw my phone light up. It was Taylor, it said:

Hey , its me. Had fun tonight, cant wait for tomorrow. Hope you got home ok. xx

I replied saying I was tucked up in bed, and I couldn't wait to see him in the morning. It felt so surreal I hardly believed that I had woken up this morning.

The taxi arrived bright and early at 8:45, we wanted to make sure we weren't late. Nikki and myself were really excited about going to Flamingo Land. As we pulled up at the place they were staying at, the sun was starting to break though the clouds. They were just walking out the door when we got their.

' Morning girls ' Taylor called over

'Morning ' we called together.

Robert looked a tired, mornings maybe didn't agree with him.

The car was packed in no time, spare clothes and shoes, just incase and we were on the road. Nikki was in the front map reading for Robert. And Taylor and I were in the back.

We stopped at Mc Donald's for a breakfast and coffee before we left, this seemed to perk Robert up a lot and he was starting look less tired.

' He didn't wanna get up this morning, I had to drag him out of his bed ' Taylor announced to the car.

' I find cold water over the head works well' Nikki replied. Robert scowled but didn't say anything.

' I'll remember that for tomorrow, thanks Nikki ' Taylor started laughing. ' Stick some music on mate .' Robert shook his head, and switched the radio on.

We were pretending to sing along to a few songs on the way and I was been typical me and dancing like a fool in the back on the car. We all started laughing when I was doing my version on Thriller in the back seat.

' Your mates a bloody nutter ' Robert said to Nikki as he had stopped laughing at me.

' Yes, but I don't like boring people ', she replied as she wiped the tears from laugh off her face.

' Thanks darling!' I called to her.

'No worries' Nikki called back.

Taylor was still laughing at me, I though I had best behave now, so once he'd calmed down we started talking about what rides we liked going on and turned out we liked the same things. This was a good thing, then there'd be no arguments. We arrived while there wasn't many about. Once we were in, we didn't know where to run first! We decided on the water rides, in theory we'd dry off during the day.

As we started walking again, Robert put his arm round Nikki and walked on before Taylor and myself. I thought he'd let me link arms again, and was caught off guard when he took my hand. We wondered into the que for River ride. We were on as we walked though all the bars.

' Ever get the feeling we should have got a rain coat ' I asked Nikki, she nodded back. We were going to get soaked. Not the best look when your trying to impress to Hollywood celebrities. We took our chances. We got on the ride, we had to sit like we were on a horse, Robert sat with his arms round Nikki, and Taylor sat behind me with his arms wrapped around me i could tell this guy worked out, and it set off. We walked off soaked, the boys more so, they took a lot of the water. We cracked up laughing when we got off the ride and looked at each other. I was just glad my make up hadn't ran off. The boys both looked really lovely soaked, there was something very attractive about it. Taylor wrapped his very wet arms around me, but I didn't care, some of the water from his hair fell onto my face. As I looked him there was drops of water on his eye lashes. He strong arms held me still, he just looked at me with those amazing eyes. Robert was shaking his head to rid the water and Nikki playfully pushed him away, So he then chased after her trying to hug her with his wet arms. The was a lot of giggling and screaming going on. He caught her, or rather I think she let him catch her, he wrapped his very wet self around her, she didn't seem to mind.

' Where do you want to go now, the zoo part? Give us chance to dry off? ' I asked once we had started walking together, Taylor was still wrapped round me, walking behind me, this was slightly strange walking like this. He kissed my cheek and then came to the side of me, grinning, and took my hand again.

' Yer, can do, lets go look at the lions and tigers!' Robert said as he put Nikki over his shoulder and ran off. God! It was like taking kids out for the day.

We started to dry off half way round the zoo, and we decided lunch was a must so we stopped at a pizza hut. The park wasn't busy at all, we had come on the perfect day.

' My god Taylor, how much food??' I asked and stared in amazement. He had enough to feed all 4 of us on his tray.

' I'm hungry…… ' He looked so innocent when he spoke.

' Awww its ok, I'm just wondering where you put all your food' I asked him ,' do started filling up from your shoes?' We both giggled.

He sat himself down and started to eat his stack of food. Robert was almost as bad. Must be a guy thing. Nikki and I looked like we were been starved next to them two.

' Fancy going on the big rides now then? ' Robert ask us,

' Yer, that's why I aren't eating too much, ' Nikki replied pointing at her minimum food intake.

Once we'd cleared all the food we proceeded to the big rides. First we went on one called Velocity, I was a bit wobbly after I left that one, but Taylor held onto me, making sure I was ok. We then went to one called Kumali, there was a bit of a que now for some rides, this one was just under an hour. The boys were nattering so I took the moment to whisper in Nikki's ear,

' Just think what you could do in an hour, instead of standing here ' I glanced over at the boys and winked at her. We both started laughing.

' Trust you! Anyway I'd need longer then an hour….' Nikki said, and a new wave of giggles swept over us. Unfortunately Robert had caught the last bit. He looked over to us and asked Nikki,

' Longer then an hour to do what?'

We were helpless, nether of us could string a sentence together, but he kept on at her. I moved down the line followed by Taylor.

'What's all that about?' He asked. I looked back and raised my eye brows.

' Think about it my darling. ' I said with a whole lot of meaning in my voice. It clicked. His eyes looked shocked but he did start laughing.

Robert was getting frustrated now by it all, so Taylor just told him outright.

' She means she'd need longer then an hour….er..with you in her bedroom…'

Nikki went red and covered her eyes and came running to lean on my shoulder. I put my arm round her. Robert looked thoughtful.

' So if Nikki's needs more then hour with me, how long will Sarah need with Taylor …?' He asked.

I dropped my gaze, and put my head on Nikki's shoulder, I could feel the burning on my face. I searched for a reply, I didn't have one.

Nikki and I pulled ourselves together and kept giggling on and off for a while afterwards. The boys found it funny, and in the end Robert cuddled Nikki till we got on the ride. Taylor just kept hold of my hand, I don't think he knew what to say to me he was only 18.

We'd be waiting for almost 2 hours and time was passing on. We made it onto the ride which was good fun, we all got the photo from it to keep as a reminder of our day.

The rides had started to close and we decided to head back to the car and get back before tea time traffic started to build up.

Taylor and I got in the back again while Nikki directed Robert back home. Taylor put his arm out for me to snuggle with him, I lent back on to him, as he draped his arm round me. His head rested on mine and his arms wrapped round me. I felt like i was in the perfect dream. He was warm as we cuddled, I didn't remember much else I drifted to sleep in his arms.

We both woke up with a jump when the car engine stopped. It was dark out, and we were at their hotel. Taylor stretched and kissed my head, I turned to look at him, he didn't look tired, he looked content, I think he's been asleep too.

We got out the car, and the boys left their spare clothes in the boot, they'd move them later.

'What's for tea…I'm starving' Taylor muttered to me as I walked into their room.

' No idea, could get take away and go back to mine, my parents are away for a while. Could watch a film or something?' I asked as Nikki and Robert came into the room.

' Good plan' Robert said ' I didn't want the room to smell of pizza. I'll drive if you want?'

So back out the hotel we went ,to my house which was cold, and dark.

I switched on the lights, fed the cat, and found out all the take away menus I could find.

' Take your pick ,' I said throwing them onto the kitchen worktop.

We decided on pizza and Chinese, so Robert and Nikki rang up with the orders while Taylor and I sorted out drinks, plates and I checked my post.

Once food was on its way I showed them all my DVD's and let them decide what they wanted to watch.

' Lets watch this one, ' Taylor called holding up a copy of twilight.

' If that's what you want to watch then ….' I started…

' NO! ' Came Roberts voice.

We started giggling again. No one could decide so we just put the tv on and waiting for our food. Nikki and Robert were snuggled on one sofa and Taylor and myself were on the other. The door bell went, and Taylor jumped up and went to get it . Both deliveries arrived together so we werent waiting around. We all sat on the floor then eating and drinking, talking about the day and laughing and joking. Even the cat came to see us.

They were all chatting so I started to clean everything up, I didn't want to have to start doing it all in the morning. I was just putting the very few leftovers in the bin when Robert came in to the kitchen. I glanced up, he lent himself on the kitchen unit.

' You know you don't have to do all the cleaning yourself?'

'You could put those in the dishwasher while your stood there...' I pointed to a stack of plates.

' Taylor likes you a lot, I'm never going to get him away on Monday.'

He glanced over as he spoke while loading the dishwasher.

' What do you want me to do? I really like him and I know after Monday I'll probably never see him again!' I almost shouted at him, its something I didn't want to think about and my temper was getting the better of me.

' You will, he's not like other guys, neither am I. I really like Nikki.'

I started to calm down, what did this mean, I waited for him to continue.

' I don't wanna mess her around. Does she feel the same way towards me?'

He looked like he really meant it, I sighed .

' Yes, she does like you, a lot. But we both understand the commitments you both have. We arent kids '

He nodded and then said in a slightly lower voice,

' I needed to be sure you both understood that's all, especially with you and Taylor, he's still young and I know your not going to hurt him. You seem a good person. '

' Thanks Robert, and I know you'll be good to Nikki. ' We both smiled at each other and carried on cleaning up without another word.

Once everything was cleaned put away and sorted Robert and I went back into the living room to find both Nikki and Taylor fast asleep on each sofa.

' Don't wake them, I have a spare room, if you wanna carry Nikki up, she's got some clothes and bits here . I cant carry Taylor …'

I whispered to Robert. He smiled.

' No don't think I can either, think our clothes are still in the car, you sure we can crash?' He asked.

' Yes its not a problem, get your stuff out the car. You'll have to share with Taylor or Nikki, take your pick. '

He went outside to get their clothes and I found out a pack of new tooth brushes out the cubard and clean towls. Robert lifted Nikki with no effort into the spare room. I understood he wanted to stay in there with her. I showed him where her things were from when she had stayed before.

' I'll give you a hand moving Taylor…' He whispered and sniggering at the same time. We managed to move him into my room and he half woke up and managed to crawl into my bed. This was going to be fun.

I rolled my eyes, looked at Robert.

' Thanks for that. Don't worry about getting up early in the morning, no one else is here so just do what you want ok? '

' Thanks Sarah. ' he whispered again, he wished me good night, gave me a hug and went into the other room.

This was going to be a long night, I had a very hot Hollywood actor in my room, no, in my bed. Who was fast asleep . Typical! I got myself snuggled into bed next to Taylor, and fell straight to sleep.

The following morning was Sunday. I woke up to the sun blazing in my room though my curtains, I turned over and Taylor was still there, sleeping. He sun was on his face and his back where the covers has slipped. He must have woken up in the night have stripped to minimum clothing. Bless him, he looked really young when he was asleep, it was slightly worrying for me. But at this moment in time I really didn't care much for ages. He looked very good laid there.

My clock read 9:30 so I got up put my dressing gown on and snuck downstairs. No one was up yet, so I made myself a cup of tea and fed the cat, poor thing he had no idea what was going on. A while later I heard movement. Nikki and Robert appeared in the kitchen.

'Morning, tea, or coffee? Kettles just boiled,'

' Thanks ' Nikki said, and started making herself and Robert a drink.

' Where's Taylor ?' Robert asked

' Still sleeping, I didn't want to wake him up .' my voice sounded husky.

' Lazy git! ' Robert said with a smile on his face.

I finished my drink and headed back up for a shower. Taylor made me jump when I had come out the bathroom, truth was I had forgotten he was in my room. He was sat up in bed.

' Morning darling ' He said cheerfully when I walked in. ' Why didn't you wake me? '

' I thought you looked really cute sleeping so I left you there.' my voice sounded better now.

' Oh,I look cute when I sleep?' he asked me with a puzzled look.

' Yes, you do. Very cute, ' I walked over and kissed his cheek.

Once everyone had showered, dressed and eaten breakfast we decided that the boys were going to stay here again that night before they left tomorrow. So they went back to get there belongings from the hotel. Once they got back they wanted to go for a walk along the beach so we went to the one nearest, south side. It was very sunny and what I would call jacket weather. Just a lovely day. We walked into town, had ice cream, dounuts on the sea front. By mid afternoon we were all walking back on the beach. Robert and Taylor had got a football and were kicking it around running all over. Nikki joined in for a while, but I kept out of it. I was clumsy enough without forcing the issue.

I went to sit down on the sand for a bit, and Taylor came to sit with me, he was hot from running around and slightly out of breath, I laid on his back next to me. Oh dear, I could see his 8 pack through his shirt, I turned away. Robert and Nikki were heading our way, they crashed down next to us.

' What's the plan for later?' Taylor asked from the sand. I still didn't trust myself to look so I kept my eyes out to sea.

' Don't know, I could cook I suppose and we could attempt that dvd again or something?'

'You cook ?' He sat up, I heard the surprise in his voice.

' Yes, very well thank you, there's loads in. ' I replied,

' That settles it then, shall we head back, I'm worn out….' Robert said from the sand to the side of Nikki.

Once back at home I started to prepare dinner. While I was making sure everything was ready to switch on at 5. Nikki had been out, she came back in the back door.

' Shhhhhh…….' She whispered ' …look what I've got…' She held up 4 of the biggest water guns I had ever seen.

' Bloody hell, best get them filled and we'll call the boys outside. ' I said. We both smiled a very evil grin. We filled them up while they were watching something on the TV.

Nikki stood outside with the guns, while I had the task of getting them outside.

' Nikki and I wanna show you something outside, would you mind coming with me a min?' I asked in my most innocent of voices.

They followed me out and then BANG! Nikki got Robert in the arm and chest with her water gun , his t shirt stuck to his body. She handed me the other to get Taylor. I soaked him with one hair was dripping and the white t shirt he had on was stuck to his body. Now I could see that 8 pack, oh god. Nikki ran round the other side to get the other water gun, but was too late, Robert was too quick for her and grabbed it first so Nikki ran away, and he chased after her round the garden. Meanwhile Taylor was chasing me for my gun, not good he was a lot stronger then me. In the end I dropped my gun, and grabbed the hose and turned it on full. Taylor walked straight into it and was soaked from head to foot and looked amazing, all he needed was a motor bike and there was my heaven! Robert ran into the hose too and dragged Nikki with him and you could see a bit of a 6 pack on Robert as he span Nikki round, Water was falling off his hair into his eyes and he shook it and kept hold of Nikki, she was still fighting with her water gun. Taylor had turned the hose on me and I was soaked, I reached and turned the hose off at the tap. We all stopped and fell about laughing, how in the hell were we going to get into the house with out soaking it. We all managed it, we had to wring our clothes out before we dare go in to get warm, and dry clothes on.

Dinner was a little later then planned but everyone ate everything so I was happy with my cooking. I even did pudding. We crashed in the living room with a dvd , chocolate and crisps . Nikki was laying across the sofa with her head on Roberts knee, he kept stroking her hair all the way through the film and she had hold of his other hand. Taylor and I were snuggled up he had his arm round me and kept kissing the top of my head, and stroking my hand. The film ended and we were all tired yet again, and the boys were going tomorrow so they needed an early night. The sleeping arrangements were the same as last night, only this time Taylor could take himself to bed.

Robert and Nikki were the first to go, the walked up the stairs holding hands. I heard the bathroom door go twice and the door shut. I heard nothing else. I went to move and Taylor followed me up stairs,

' I don't wanna go tomorrow , ' he said quietly as he sat on my bed.

' But you know you have to, you can see me again, if that's what you want?' I didn't want to sound pushy but yet I didn't want him to leave.

' Really , ' his eyes suddenly shone at me, ' You want to see me again?'

I sat down next to him, put my hand on his and with the other I stroked his face, his eyes closed.

' Of course I want to see you again ' I whispered to him.

His eyes opened and he smiled at me, wrapped his arms around me and we fell back on to my bed.

The following morning wasn't easy. They had to set off early as their flight was later in the afternoon but they had to get to too soon their car was packed and it was time for the goodbyes. Nikki hugged Taylor and I hugged Robert, then Taylor walked over to me, as Robert walked to Nikki. Robert kissed Nikki, and gave her a big hug, and they were talking for a few moments, and were kissing again. Taylor hugged me like he had never hugged anyone before, looked down on me and kissed me. I half wished he hadn't, it was hard enough with that. They both let go of us, and go in the car, Taylor wasn't wanting to move. But he did. They said they were back in England later in the following weeks and they'd be back here as soon as they could. I lent in to Taylor who was now in the car, and I kissed his forehead.

' Mind you behave yourselves ' I said slightly shaky. I was trying not to cry, I'd do that later on.

' We will, see you next week ' Robert managed to choak out.

He started the car and they drove away.

Nikki and I looked at each other and burst into tears. We went inside and sat for ages on the sofa in silence. They called when they got to the airport and told us when they would be back here, only a few days to wait.

So least we had something to look forward to.

The End xxx


End file.
